


You're Mine, Mutt

by Maverick1997



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick1997/pseuds/Maverick1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew is heading over to Brandon's place after school to play some video games. Much more happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine, Mutt

It’s just coming into autumn and things are cooling off outside. Andrew is just full of energy as usual. There’s never enough time in the day to get everything done that he wants to do. School is on yet again and it’s the bane of his existence, well except for seeing his friends that is.

 

Jogging through the crowded halls Shaw catches up with Bollig and Leddy. The two are always at school slightly before him but it’s not exactly his fault that he isn’t as organised as them. He needs more sleep, especially if he’s going to outgrow them, which he is. Just wait and see.

 

Andrew darts up, jabbing Bollig in the side before walking ahead of Leddy and Bollig. Leddy rolls his eyes but Bollig moves forwards and grabs Shaw by the neck pulling him into a headlock.

 

“Hey get off,” Andrew demands even as his face is pushed into Brandon’s side.

 

“Nah, got to keep unruly mutts in check,” Bollig replies with a grin.

 

Shaw continues to struggle even as the three move down the hall. They’ll have to split up soon for class but it’s not really that important if you’re late. Even if Shaw is just one late class away from a detention.

 

“I’m not a mutt, you’re a mutt. Get off!” Shaw tries again to convince Bollig to let him go. Brandon’s response is to just tighten his grip on his friend.

 

“Not a chance Shawzer,” Bollig says while grinning.

 

Andrew goes lax for a moment to lull Bollig into security before ripping away when his grip is loosened. Bollig just rolls his eyes, fully aware of what Shaw was trying to do. The bell dings in the background and Brandon shoves Andrew towards his class.

 

“Better get to class mutt, don’t want to be late. Otherwise you’ll be in detention rather than at my place tonight.”

 

“Ugh whatever, see you guys at lunch.”

 

Brandon and Leddy continue up the hall while Shaw climbs the stairs to get to class. Economics is easy but it’s a bore, there’s no point in even going to classes. He could probably pass these classes in his sleep.

 

The day drags on pretty slowly. There’s really no point in going to classes when the weather is so good for sports. He could easily be playing soccer or basketball or something rather than being stuck in a stuffy classroom. He’s got a rare night off from hockey practice which seems to never happen anymore. Coach likes to push them hard, the team is right up there in the standings now and there’s no point in pulling off the pressure this season. They could definitely come out on top.

 

When the day is finally ended, thank god, Andrew doesn’t want to wait around for another second. Some of the guys, Brandon Saad and the rest try to get him to stop for a bit but he’d much rather head over to Bollig’s. He waves them off with a smile before dashing into the car park.

 

He’d gotten his licence not that long ago and occasionally he’s allowed to drive the family car to school. If he doesn’t drive himself then he begs lifts off of the others. The bus system just doesn’t get him to hockey practice on time or with ease. 

 

Today is one of the few lucky days he has managed to get the family car for the day. Mostly because Bollig doesn’t have any lessons in the afternoon on Fridays but Shaw does. Plus Bollig lives out of town on one of the farm properties so it takes a bit to get there. The bus would be much more expensive than just driving the car and there is no way Brandon’s going to wait for him. 

 

The drive to Brandon’s house takes around twenty or so minutes, not too long but long enough for Andrew to be going stir crazy in the car. He gets to Bollig’s and the only other car in the driveway is Brandon’s. Kind of odd considering Brandon usually has half his family home by now, people coming in and out of the house at all hours.

 

Shaw doesn’t bother about knocking on the door, rather just walks in and kicks off his shoes before heading up stairs. He’s mentally prepared for this game so Brandon better watch out, he’s going to kick his ass at Playstation. 

 

“You finally showed up huh mutt?” Brandon says while smirking from the top of the stairs.

 

“Not all of us do complete bludge subjects, asshole,” Andrew replies bounding up the stairs.

 

“You just wish you had made the right subject choices like I did,” Brandon adds, self-assured in this assertion.

 

“Whatever, you said video games so let’s get to it. I’ll take you down!” 

 

“You’re not going to be able to manage that mutt.”

 

Andrew barges his way into Brandon’s room, making himself comfortable on the bed. The TV with the gaming system hooked up faces the bed. Brandon’s already set it up so Andrew just grabs one of the controllers and settles it to whip Bollig’s ass.

 

“Hope you’re good with COD Black Ops online,” Brandon says from the doorway. His eyes connect with Andrews for a moment before darting away.

 

“Of course, I can take you down at any game,” Andrew says with a grin.

 

Brandon snatches up the other controller and hops onto the right side of the bed. Andrew starts up the game console, ready to do battle. 

 

“Reckon I can at least get double your score buddy,” Shaw bets as the first game map loads.

 

“Not a hope there Shawzer, you watch me beat you by at least 200 points.”

 

Things get pretty heated, they always do when first person shooters are involved. Something about the game just gets Andrew worked up. Brandon’s probably cheating again, there’s no way that he’s managed to get his 1000 points already.

 

“What the fuck! You’ve got to be cheating,” Andrew says when the final scores come up. Brandon’s gotten top in the game with a score of 2400.

 

“I don’t fucking cheat mutt, I won fair and square.”

 

“Nuh uh, you had to have teamed up with someone or used one of the other perks,” Andrew counters, steamed up.

 

“Settle mutt, I didn’t do anything.”

 

This pisses Shaw off, no way was that fair and square. He launches himself at Bollig. Generally it’s easier to settle these things physically rather than verbally when it is just the two of them. Verbal fights never get anywhere. Plus he’s been buzzing with energy all day, he needs to get it out in some way.

 

Shaw swings his fist while Brandon just grabs it and wraps an arm around Andrew’s torso. Andrew squirms trying to get free but all he succeeds in doing is flipping both of them off of the bed. Andrew and Bollig land on their sides with Shaw still trying to get his arm free. He gets his arm free from underneath him to try and land a hit but Brandon just dodges it. Bollig then flips Shaw over until Shaw is pinned beneath his body.

 

Shaw is breathing hard and looking up at Bollig with flushed cheeks. Bollig just grins down at him. The mutt generally gets pretty worked up during these gaming sessions and it’s not unusual for a fight to break out between them. 

 

“I’ve gotcha now. Rough day at school or just too much energy today mutt?” 

 

“Ugh both,” Andrew replies even as he tries to buck Bollig off of him.

 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere, you need to calm down a bit.”

 

“Fuck you, you don’t make decisions for me.”

 

“I will if I have to.”

 

Andrew just growls and tries to get out from underneath Bollig. His movements bring his groin into contact with Bollig’s. He stops squirming immediately. No way does he want to get an awkward boner now, although it kind of feels like that might be too late. His cheeks flush with embarrassment. He hasn’t exactly gotten around to letting his friends in on the fact that he prefers guys to girls. 

 

Brandon just raises an eyebrow at Andrew when he stills. He’s pretty obviously noticed Andrews hard on, maybe he’ll just let Andrew up now and he’ll be able to leave with a small amount of his dignity. 

 

That hope is dashed when instead of letting Andrew up Bollig grinds his hips down into Andrew’s. Not quite the response that Shaw was expecting. He had let his gaze fall to the side earlier, not wanting to have to look at Bollig considering the position that they were in. He now lifted them to look Bollig in the eye.

 

“You want this mutt?”

 

Andrew’s incredulous. By this he’s assuming sex with Brandon which, no question about it Andrew really wants right now. Bollig is hot, no questioning that fact. Andrew’s seen Bollig’s abs enough times in the locker room to know that he’s got well defined abs and pretty good arms to boot. 

 

“Yeah, fuck yes,” Andrew responds a little delayed, matching his response with a smooth roll of his hips upwards.

 

Brandon groans but suddenly his weight is disappearing from over Andrew’s body. Andrew’s about to yank Brandon back down when he’s half lifted from the floor and dumped rather unceremoniously onto the bed. Bollig is still standing and Andrew wants him over here right now. 

 

“Get your clothes off mutt,” Brandon growls, already stripping off his own clothes. Jeans and shirt falling to the floor in quick succession.

 

Andrew doesn’t bother with words, instead squirming out of his jeans and pulling off his shirt. As soon as his head is out of his shirt Brandon has his body on top of him, hips grinding down. Only the thin material of their underwear separates the two.

 

Shaw latches onto Bollig’s back even as he rolls his hips upwards, whining.

 

“C’mon we can do more than just grind on each other. I want you to fuck me,” Shaw states boldly.

 

Brandon stills, “You sure mutt?”

 

“Yeah, fuck me, c’mon.”

 

Brandon groans and reaches over to his bedside table, pulling out a condom and lube. Turning back to Shaw he runs a steady hand down Andrew’s torso, fingers gliding lightly over his stomach muscles. Andrew twitches before thrusting his hips upwards, wanting to find contact.

 

“C’mon you’re so slow. I’m gonna just do it myself if you don’t hurry up,” Andrew demands.

 

Bollig grins in response before slicking up a finger and gently pushing in. Andrew squirms a little but immediately Brandon’s lips are pressed against his. Andrew’s eyes close as Brandon’s tongue dives into his mouth, savaging Andrew. Shaw can stop the moans forming in the back of his throat, can’t control the way hot fire is spreading through his body.

 

A second finger presses in, a bit of a stretch but not too bad. Andrew’s impatient though, just wants Bollig in him already, and wants to be filled. He doesn’t want Bollig to have enough time to back out now, not now that Andrew’s so close to getting something that, if he admits to himself, he’s wanted for a while. 

 

“Settle mutt, I’ll get you there,” Brandon says close to Andrew’s ear. 

 

Brandon scissors his fingers and presses in, curling his fingers. The tips of his fingers brush Andrew’s prostate and heat starts to pool in Andrew’s groin. 

 

“Mmm yeah right there, c’mon, get in me already,” Andrew demands, frustrated.

 

Brandon ignores the demand and instead pushes in a third finger. Using his other hand he jacks Shaw a couple of times while crooking his fingers to touch Andrew’s prostate. Andrew shivers and whines, desperate for Brandon’s dick. 

 

Andrew, fed up reaches down, fisting his dick in his hand. Brandon growls in response and knocks it away.

 

“I said I’d get you there mutt.”

 

Brandon removes his fingers from Andrew, eliciting a whine from Shaw. He hates the feeling of being empty especially when he just wants to be full. Bollig quickly rolls on the condom and lubes up. Slowly he pushes into Andrew. He doesn’t try to kiss Shaw, something that Shaw is thankful for. He’s not exactly sure he’s going to have the coordination for that right now with Bollig pressing inch by tantalising inch inside him.

 

Brandon tries not to thrust in too quickly, the heat surrounding him is overwhelming. It takes everything he has not to come already, cause that really would be a shame with Andrew spread out for him like this. A few dragging seconds and Brandon is bottoming out. Andrew doesn’t want time to adjust, he likes the slight edge of pain to the sex, it makes it so much clearer and so much more intense. 

 

Bollig seems to understand or maybe he just doesn’t have the patience to wait because he’s soon thrusting his hips rhythmically into Shaw. Each thrust is just a little bit rougher, goes just a little bit deeper. The thrusts aren’t hitting Andrew’s prostate but they’re doing a really good job of pushing him closer to the edge.

 

Brandon hitches up Shaw’s hips a little and continues thrusting in hard. Andrew cries out on the second thrust and Bollig tries to target the area. 

 

“Fuck, Brandon c’mon give it to me. I’m not delicate. Fuck”

 

“Ughh shut it mutt.”

 

Brandon thrusts back in and knows he isn’t going to last much longer. Reaching up one hand he starts to jack Shaw off, determined to make Andrew come before he does. He keeps thrusting in, nailing Shaw’s prostate. Results follow swiftly which is a blessing.

 

“Ugh fuuuck Brandon!” Andrew cries as he comes, striping his own chest and stomach with cum.

 

Brandon only manages a couple more thrusts before he shoots. He practically collapses on Shaw when he comes. Andrew is so blissed out he barely notices however he certainly notices when Brandon starts to pull out.

 

“I don’t wanna move,” seems to be Andrew’s response to the whole situation, mumbling it aloud. 

 

“You don’t have to move mutt, give me a sec I’ll get a washcloth,” Brandon replies before disappearing out of the room.

 

Andrew just kind of floats, loving the feeling of euphoria he’s experiencing. He startles a little when a washcloth slowly wipes across his stomach. Realising it’s just Brandon he stills, sagging back into the pillows on Brandon’s bed. 

 

The washcloth disappears and the bed dips a little before Shaw has hands manhandling him under the covers. A hot body presses up beside him, on arm sneaking beneath his head. Grumbling Andrew just tugs the other arm so that Brandon is pulled on top of him. Shaw sighs in response and slips into a doze. 

 

Brandon looking down realises that Shaw is napping and decides that it’s a pretty good idea as well. Sleep is always required at the end of a long week and the night before a rather big hockey tournament. 

 

When Andrew comes around a little Bollig is still in the bed with him and playing on his phone. Andrew panics, he wasn’t meant to do this and he certainly didn’t mean to actually acknowledge the fact that he had feelings for Brandon. He makes to leap out of the bed and get the hell out of there but Brandon grabs his arm.

 

“Sit back down mutt, you’re not going anywhere,” Brandon says, reaching out an arm to ensure that Shaw can’t get up.

 

“Ughhhh okay I guess,” Andrew replies nervously.

 

“Are we doing this? Is this going to be a regular thing?” Brandon questions rather patiently.

 

Andrew just stares at him in astonishment. No way is Brandon offering what Andrew thinks he is offering. 

 

“I mean we don’t have to if you’re not comfortable but I kind of thought, with the way that you’ve been acting, that you might actually want something… well a relationship, with me,” Brandon continues nervously.

 

“Yes, fuck yes. Are you kidding? Can we date? And I’ll wear your fucking jumpers and it’ll be fucking awesome!” Andrew exclaims leaning over and smashing his mouth into Brandon’s. Possibly not the smoothest move but who really cares?

 

“You’re mine, mutt,” Brandon growls, returning the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. This is a fic requested on Tumblr. I'm randomhockeythings over there so come talk fic if you wish. Also, first time writing in this fandom so hopefully it went alright.


End file.
